Loosing Control: an AAR Anthology Story
by JTrevizo
Summary: PRTD based off the Always a RangerDuty & Honor series: Conner and Kira take their relationship to the next level.


9/30/05

Spoilers:AAR & D some for "Birds and the Bees" by Gina (Grey17).

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Disney, which considering their non-violence stance seems hypocritical, but who am I to judge?

Author's notes: 1. Thanks to Gina (Grey 17) for giving me her details from "Birds and the Bees" for this. 2. This story will be posted in two versions – 1 for fanfic net and then the other, original version wink, wink, which can be found on my site.

Hi all. Well, here's the second of two of my offerings to the anthology project. Sorry you had to wait so long. Hope it's worth it. And now to the story…

-x-

Kira stood in front of the largest of the windows, which wasn't all that big, in the second floor apartment she had just rented. Outside the view was of the parking lot, which normally was a view she didn't exactly like, but today it was a blessing.

She was waiting for him to arrive so they could plan their weekend… and maybe talk a little more about what the next step was for them, now that she'd moved into this place. He was still in the dorms, but she thought that maybe they were finally at a point where they could take that next step… and along with that, move him out of the dorm and into her apartment.

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her long blond locks and turned around with difficulty, moving towards her guitar propped beside the couch. If Conner found her at the window, looking for him, it would only complicate things. Not like they couldn't be more complicated if they tried.

No, the only thing that could possibly make this more difficult would be if suddenly, after months of silence they got called back to duty.

Still, she thought as she sat on the brown linen second hand sofa, guitar in hand, maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. For it would at least give them something else to think about other than the fact that she was finally ready to have them both make a decision about "them" and how the choices they made would ultimately change the dynamics of their relationship permanently.

Thinking of ranger work brought to mind the 'lecture' she and Conner had gotten from Dr. O and Kim after a make-out session in the command center had resulted in things going too fast, too soon. They'd been there, picking up her guitar strings for her show the next night. Instead of just quickly going in and getting the strings, they'd ended up getting a little carried away in one another. Then Dr. O had walked in on them, embarrassing her and Conner to no end, and prompting the sex talk.

After that they'd cooled things down, settling for kisses and over the clothes touching, but nothing more… erotic. It was safer that way. The prom came and went, with many of their acquaintances having spent their savings for hotel rooms to lose their virginity in the most cliché way possible, while she and Conner had focused on college and getting grants and scholarships to pay for "everything". Still, she ended up taking a hostess job at a local club to help pay for the 'extras'…

Such as this apartment.

Now nearly two weeks into having moved in, Kira was starting to seriously consider the long term. She knew Conner was the one; that they were committed, as much as Kim and Dr. O seemed to be in her mind. It was time. Plus she knew that she hated to send him back to the dorm every night after he came over. They normally ate dinner over school work and talked about their day. More than once they'd fallen asleep on the couch. The last time she'd woken up, she had slipped from his arms before laying him down on the sofa and covering him with a red velvet throw blanket she'd been given by her parents when she moved out.

Now that they were free, in college and starting their futures, they were spending more and more time together, the tension between then was increasing and they were both getting frustrated.

Well, sexually frustrated, to be specific.

At least, that's the impression she got from the number of times she felt his pants tent beneath her butt when Conner would haul her onto his lap. Or the number of times she heard that he was taking 'cold' showers at the dorms after leaving her apartment.

And that wasn't even counting her own reactions… the damp panties and her nipples going hard in the middle of the day after just thinking about him…

No, they had it bad, and there was really only one solution to alleviate some of the pressure they were under.

She was going to ask him tonight if he'd move in. And with that, they'd have to talk about when they would be doing "it" for the first time.

Still, really, all she wanted was for him to say yes, and then make it official by making love on "their" bed… She wondered if he'd say yes, or if he'd demure and suggest they have dinner out, go dancing or some such thing…

The last thing she wanted was artificial romance, setting something up to the point of impossible expectations. All it would do is make things harder… Her mind slid into the gutter of the hard bulge in Conner's pants during some of their make out sessions again, and she fought to rein in her libido. No, while the man she loved was sweet, romance wasn't something you could force. And she didn't want that pressure and anxiety for their first time. Hell, to be honest she didn't want that kind of forced situation ever.

Whether it was in the backseat of his Mustang or on a bed covered with roses, it was all the same to her. She just wanted Conner, and his love for her.

Focusing back on doing something to keep her mind off when he was going to get there, she strummed something lyrical and soft, her every handy notepad sitting untouched beside her on the end table where she would normally scribble down the composition. As she let her fingers strum over the strings of her guitar, she continued to think on the situation with her and Conner. She considered how she should approach this with him… She could be coy, suggestive, or she could be straight forward and honest, with maybe a dash of desirable. Either way there were pitfalls. The most obvious would be whether or not Conner was emotionally ready for this yet.

He was a guy after all… one who had been caught by Dr. O carrying a seven year old condom in his wallet. She still found herself smiling humorously whenever she thought of that.

A sudden knock at the door signaled the arrival of the man in question, and Kira set the instrument on the floor before crossing to the threshold. Just to be sure, she peeked out the peephole to see Conner's face looking at her, knowing she was staring at him as he stuck his tongue at the hole. Grinning again, she slid the chain off the door and twisted the knob, pulling back the door to reveal her boyfriend in all his glory.

"Hey," she said with a grin.

"Hi there. You weren't waiting for me, were you?"

"Maybe."

He shook his head in mild bewilderment before bending down to press a soft, welcoming kiss on her lips. Kira leaned into it, one hand still on the doorknob, the other wrapping around his neck, holding him to her. After a moment, Conner circled her waist with his hands, reveling in the lush feel of her body, the soft skin he'd only seen a few times covered by the thin yellow blouse.

Before they both ran out of air, Kira let go of his neck, easing herself back and breaking the lip lock. As her eyes settled on the gorgeous features of the man before her, the words of Kimberly floated through her mind. They had to sit and talk. They had to be sure what they were getting into, that this was what they wanted, what they were ready for… the good with the bad; the joy and the consequences.

Once they'd broken off their kiss, Conner grinned at the feelings rushing through him at the passion they evoked. Then saw the serious look crossing Kira's face. He was mystified at the conflicting emotions he saw in her eyes. They appeared and disappeared in fractions of a second, and he squinted slightly, trying to figure out what she was thinking about…

"Come on, let's sit down. I want to talk about something…"

Conner grimaced slightly. He'd learned that when a woman wanted to talk, it usually meant something bad was about to happen. Kira continued across the room to sit on the couch, her eyes turning to regard him as she waited for him to join her. It seemed like it took forever for his feet to begin moving and then he was finally beside her. As soon as his weight bowed the couch slightly, Kira took hold of his hands, causing him to get even more worried.

"Kira, what's going on?" he said, his hands caught tightly in her grasp.

"So… I was thinking… now that we're in college, and I have the apartment and we're committed to being together for the long term, that maybe… maybe we're ready to make that final commitment."

"You…"

"I want you to move in Conner. That is if you're ready to share everything with me… 24/7, bad moods, bad breath, putting down the toilet seat, and the responsibilities of a couple in a relationship that involves… sex."

His mouth fell open slightly and he felt his hand go slack for a moment in her grip. She was saying…

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I… I've wanted us like that for over a year now."

"I just… Kira, you know I love you, and want to spend my life with you… I just want to make sure you've thought this out. That you're thinking all this through fully," stated Conner seriously, his hands tightening now, the glitter of silver gauntlets on both their left wrists reminding them of all the good and bad a ranger relationship, even semi-retired as they were could bring.

"I've haven't thought about much else since I moved in here. But why are you so concerned? Should we keep waiting when we have a perfectly good bed that we both can sleep in… and do other things beside sleep?"

Kira's frank comment made Conner flush slightly, and he wondered about if they really were ready to make a go of it. Be a couple in all things. Before, they had school and being rangers as things that kept them somewhat apart. Now…

"I just…"

"Did Dr. O's speech scar you that much?" Kira said with a slight smirk.

"As much as his seeing you half naked did you."

Kira blushed at the memory. Thankfully that recollection was slowly fading, but Conner bringing it up didn't help.

"I just want to make sure that there's no second thoughts. Once we do this… I won't ever want to be without you Kira," Conner told her seriously, breaking her grip on his hands so he could gently cup her face.

His simple declaration gave her everything she needed to know. This was right, and they were going to do this. She gave him a compelling smile and he returned it, moving his hands down her neck and along her arms before coming to rest in her lap with her hands again.

"So… we're doing this?" she started softly, her voice sounding to Conner like nothing short of rough velvet. "You're moving in and…"

"We're going to start the newest part of our relationship."

She nodded in agreement, and they both felt their hearts flutter in their chests and stomachs churn slightly in anticipation of what this meant for them.

"When were you thinking?" he stammered, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Now?" asked Kira in a timid voice, one that made Conner nearly hyperventilate.

"Are you…"

When she gifted him with a soft smile, one that he found himself returning, he knew that this was it. As his heart began to beat a bit faster, the reality of the moment started to sink in. They were going to make love…

And then he paused for a moment, remembering Dr. O's talk about safety and responsibility.

"We're covered?"

"I went shopping and bought a box of condoms yesterday."

"I left mine at the dorm…" Conner admitted reluctantly, even as he marveled at Kira's advance planning.

"Well, when you move your stuff in, you'll just bring them with you," Kira joked, even if the thought of him moving all his things into her… their apartment secretly thrilled her.

"You know I love you."

She smiled brightly, the affection and desire she had for him coming off her in waves.

"I love you too. This is 'it', you and me always, remember."

He nodded and then ran his hand along her cheek, watching in amazement as he did every time how she closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch. It enthralled him.

Then her eyes opened and caught his. Within the dual brown they saw the spark between them flare and set ablaze.

Catching his collar, Kira pulled him slowly to her and kissed him softly. As the moment expanded, so to did their reactions, as they delved further into one another, their mouths opening and tongues exploring. The heat generated between them by this fusion of their lips was setting them both aflame, and the only thing they could do was stop, or go forward.

And neither of them wanted to stop anymore.

"Bed?" Kira nearly gasped when they finally were forced to part.

"Yeah."

Standing, Kira took hold of Conner's hands once again and pulled him up with her. Slowly they walked together, Conner's hands now firmly wrapped around her waist as she backed them up towards the front door, and then down the slight hall to the door to her bedroom… their bedroom, she amended mentally, and found herself liking the sound of that.

Pushing the door open with her foot, Conner looked up from where he'd been staring at the wonder of Kira Ford and into the room. She followed his gaze, turning slightly in his arms to see his reaction to what she'd prepared.

The room was immaculate, just like she'd left it. The pale yellow bedspread with the red roses… with the covers turned down… She'd done it right before she'd started hanging out at the window knowing that this evening she wanted to destroy it. While Conner knew that she was usually tidy, the idea that she'd turned down her bed hours before sleeping… it was a dead giveaway.

"You knew I'd say yes," he said with a rough, wanting tone.

"I wanted you to say yes," she replied with all honesty. "Because I wanted us to finally have this moment."

"I want you…" Conner answered simply as he brushed his hand along Kira's cheek, marveling at the texture, like velvet and silk in one.

"You have me."

At her words, Conner slipped his hand behind her head, letting his fingers tangle in the dark blond tresses as he pulled her to him. His other hand and arm pinned her to his body, and he knew she had to feel the aching need that the kisses and touching had woken in him. While he'd done his best to reign in his desire for her in the last year and a half, now that they were giving into those emotions, he wasn't holding anything back.

As Kira felt the hardness beneath his jeans, she responded in kind, her core turning liquid. She wanted him, just like he wanted her. And she desperately needed to show him how much. So she wrapped her arms around his neck, meeting him halfway as he lowered his lips to hers.

They kissed for what seemed hours, their bodies pressing as close as they could with clothing between them. Finally, when Kira leaned in a little too hard, causing Conner's cock to jump in his jeans, they situation had gone past the point of no return. He wanted her out of those clothes and his hands on her bare skin; his hard shaft inside the wet perfection he knew waited for him, and if he had anything to say about it… only him.

Breaking from her lips, he languidly worked his way along her throat, making Kira squirm in his grasp, her mouth falling open in a silent gasp. When his teeth met the collar of her shirt, he tugged it to the side slightly, kissing her clavicle before reluctantly easing back.

"Can I take this off now?" he asked nervously, his hands moving from their spots on her body to press against her upper shoulders, his fingers splaying over the yellow fabric that separated him and heaven.

His words enflamed her more; the tone and caring within them speaking volumes to her. With a slow movement, Kira reached down to the hem of her shirt, and as Conner retracted his hands, she pulled the garment up and over her head, letting it fall from her fingers and to the floor. Standing there, clad only in the pale yellow bra, Conner wet his lips unconsciously. He'd seen her in her bra before, less than that briefly but… this time he was going to see her without everything.

Before he could move, she had her hands on his chest, and then she was lifting his shirt up. Raising his arms, Conner felt the red fabric slide off, and they stood there, nearly skin to skin. His hands skimmed her shoulders as she dropped the shirt to let her hands graze his back.

Their eyes drifted from each other's skin to the other's gaze and caught. The room was warm, it was still California in September, but the heat was more from the people standing there than anything atmospheric.

Conner took hold of Kira's shoulders with a possessive force and pulled her tightly to him, his head leaning down to catch her lips in a scalding kiss. Their tongues dueled and their passion continued to build, both evidenced by the hard peaks digging into Conner's chest and the rigid bulge pressing into Kira's belly. Her hands moved up and cupped his head, her fingers playing with the strands of his sandy brown hair as she kissed him with every ounce of love she had for him.

Letting his hands drift downward, even as they continued to kiss, Conner grasped Kira's ass in his hands, reveling in the feel of finally being able to touch her like this. They'd been through so much together, and now they were going to share this most intimate of moments.

Spurred on by Conner's hands holding and caressing her butt, Kira broke the kiss with an audible smack. Looking up, she watched Conner's eyes staring at her, dark with desire, and felt herself get wetter at the sight. This was what she wanted; passion, love, devotion. And Conner gave her all he was, all he had, because he loved her beyond words.

Moving back, she let her arms slip from around his neck, and Conner let a quiet moan slip past his lips at the loss of contact. But she wasn't going far, as he realized in a stunned second. Her hands moved to his jeans, caressing slightly the stiff organ beneath the denim fabric before moving away to safer territory, leaving Conner breathing hard and shallowly.

"We sort of need these off," she whispered, hooking her thumbs into the pockets of Conner's jeans and tugging for emphasis.

"I want this gone too," he replied, his voice rough from the fire shooting through his veins at her touch as he grasped the clasp of her bra.

"Okay…"

Pulling her hands from his pants, she moved up to lay her hands over his, giving her approval to his request. With her hands to guide him, Conner twisted the plastic fastener between her breasts, making the garment part. Then with infinite gentleness, he pushed the cups aside to bare her to his gaze.

"Oh my…"

The reality of her soft flesh before him, pale pink nipples surrounded by darker aureoles made his mouth fall open slightly, his voice catching in his throat. His only other glimpse had been in the darkened command center basement, and it hadn't taken long before Dr. O had broken that up. Now though, in the dying daylight he saw her in all her glory. And he was spellbound by her.

Kira held her breath, watching the man before her intently as she let him look at her.

"You are so lovely," he finally breathed, low and revenantly.

His hands came up to palm the soft handfuls, and Kira felt her head reel. The heat of his touch, the slight roughness of his hands made her breath come in soft pants. His grasp changed from the safer location to squeeze the globes outright.

"Ooohh…"

The look of male pride and adoration that crossed Conner's face would have surprised her. But her eyes had fluttered shut, only to pop back open in stunned ecstasy as his thumbs moved to flick the hardened nubs jutting from her body. The shudders that wracked her from the twin points of electricity at his touch made Kira latch tightly onto Conner's shoulders.

Mesmerized by her reaction, Conner moved to roll the nubbins between his fingers, but was stopped in his tracks.

"Come with me," she whispered in the too silent room, covering his hands over her breasts as she caught his gaze, the fire he saw there ratcheting up his desire exponentially.

Slowly she lead them backwards until her knees hit the bed. Now, standing at the bedside, Kira moved to unbutton, and then unzip Conner's jeans. With deft hands, she slid the material down. The white briefs didn't surprise her… if hey had been tiger striped jockey shorts she would have worried. But the erection tenting the front panel brought her up short.

"I…" she began, her eyes wide as her mouth continued to drop at the sight of his cock beneath the thin cotton.

Before her hand could move to touch him, he reached over to undo her own pants, letting them slip to the floor. He let his eyes drift down the toned legs before sliding back up to take in the panties that matched the bra that now lay on the floor…

Stepping backward, he toed off his shoes, tore at his socks and dropped the silver cuff adorning his left arm to the pile of clothes on the floor while Kira did the same. Then both reached for the final barriers of clothing between them, sliding them to the floor as well and baring everything to one another. As Conner's eyes drifted up from his underwear, his gaze found its way to the dark blond hair covering the most intimate of Kira's secrets. Tearing his eyes away, he found her looking to him, having reluctantly ending her own scooping out of his impressing manhood.

The question in her eyes was clear… a look that he hated on her, but had seen too often to not recognize. She was afraid that he was disappointed with her. That she wasn't what he'd expected… and he knew just what to say to belay those thoughts permanently.

"Kira…you… you're more than I could have ever hoped for love. More than I deserve," he said sincerely, lovingly as he moved to drop to his knees before her, his hands drifting to her waist as he planted a soft, tender kiss to her stomach, making her shiver.

"Don't say that," Kira rebuked him softly, her hands moving to caress his head through his hair as he suddenly laved his tongue along her ribcage, making her gasp. "I deserve what I have."

"I treasure you," he continued, his hands roaming to ease her back further, making her knees give way and her ass hit the mattress.

The new position wasn't lost on Kira, and the deep breath that Conner took as his eyes focused on her breasts made her realize his intentions. Before she could make another move or say a thing, his lips were pressed against her breast, his tongue lapping at her soft skin. Her fingers gripped his shoulders and she bowed into his touch, the bolts of fire racing through her increasing in intensity as he moved closer to the hard points begging for attention. When his lips finally wrapped around the first nub and lightly tugged, she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oh yes… Conner," she nearly moaned, her nails denting his skin in her ecstasy.

His mouth too busy to answer her, he simply moved to the other hard rock as his fingers took up tormenting the bud his mouth left behind. Long moments drug out as he explored the range of her reactions to his touch, and he was both pleased and surprised. When her hips started to rock against him, he knew that both of them were starting to come close to the edge. And for this first time, he so desperately wanted them to be together, come as one.

"Kira…"

His voice broke the haze of passion around her, and she opened her eyes to find Conner's gaze on her, the lust and love there palpable.

"Condom?"

She nodded and started to move to the nightstand. He stopped her and headed that way himself. Yanking the drawer nearly off it's guides, he found the box and ripped it open. Grabbing one foil package, he turned around to find the woman he loved more than anything on this Earth spread across the sheets of her… their bed, the covers tossed haphazardly on the floor. Easing up from the kneeling position on the carpet, he moved to her side, beginning to ease onto the mattress before her hand stopped him.

He looked down with questioning and blazing eyes as she took the wrapped latex disk from him and tore it open herself. With both hands, she slowly stroked up and down his hard, hot length, getting familiarized with the texture and size of the object that she was going to let inside of her.

Above her, Conner swayed on his feet. The feel of her hands on him had his balls clenching and toes curling. Even with the many nights he'd relieved his own tension imaging it was Kira doing it to him, it had never felt this good. But if she didn't stop…

"Love, Kira, sweetheart… you have to…" he stuttered, his hands moving to her shoulders to ease her away.

Kira glanced up at his words and saw the closed eyes and drawn mouth. He was holding himself back… and if she wanted this to happen now, she was going to have to stop what she was doing and finish the job.

Finally she rolled the latex across his hardness and led him down to her. Their flesh melded and Conner's eyes focused on Kira's as their skin nearly melded together, his groin settling between her open hips. The contact was momentous.

Kira let her hands roam across Conner's bare back. She'd seen it before, many times, especially in the hot summer at the beach, but now it was under her fingers, pliant and warm as he raised above her, his hips nudging at the center of her being. As his erection jutted against her, Kira felt herself get wetter, and she reached up to caress Conner's cheek.

At her touch, his eyes asked her silently if she really was ready, and the stunning smile that greeted him allayed his fears.

They came together, delayed only by the barrier of her maidenhead before they delved into the ecstasy of the flesh, experiencing everything together over and over again.

Then finally the world kaleidoscoped around them, their climaxes rolling over each other. Kira Cried out Conner's name as her inner walls clenched around him as he shuddered, pumping his cum into the condom between them. The intensity of it all left them stunned, and their eyes fought to stay open as they released the grip of their hands.

Disentangling, Conner stripped the condom away and discarded it on the floor. They'd get it later. As he did so, Kira scrounged for the sheets, pulling them up to cover them as they basked in the moment, heedless of the aches and mess of Kira's first time. The rapture surrounding them as they cuddled washed it away.

Under the covers, they basked in the contentedness, the completion and connection. As Kira and Conner looked at one another, they finally understood exactly what Dr. O and Kim had; how precious that was.

"I love you," Kira whispered into Conner's shoulder, his arms tightening around her.

"I love you… always and forever…" he replied, nuzzling into her soft tresses as he felt her breathing slow, his own pulse steadying out before they began to doze in one another's embrace, secure in the fact that this was going to work.

-End-

Okay – well this is the last of my 'required' work, but… I have some other ideas… so you may see me back soon. If that's the case… well, let me know.

J.


End file.
